


Chronicles of Super Soldier Parents

by rememberednoah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Adorable, Alternate Universe - Parents, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Christmas, Christmas with the Avengers, Crying, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Missions, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Presents, Super Soldier Serum, Sweet, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberednoah/pseuds/rememberednoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve and Bucky adopt a little girl. In which The Avengers think the little girl is theirs as much as she's Steve's and Bucky's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronicles of Super Soldier Parents

**Author's Note:**

> One of the scenes in this fic was made following [ this](http://bytouchalone.tumblr.com/post/96587158803/ok-but-hear-me-out-steve-and-bucky-as-parents) prompt. This fic was inspired by other ones I read but I can't possibly list them because I can't remember them.

Bucky was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack. He had thought he had mentally prepared himself for that day, but apparently he hadn't. Now that it was here, he was pretty sure this was the worst idea Steve had ever come up with. He was about to call Steve, tell him not to pick up the baby and just say they had regretted their decision and they were _not_ ready to raise a child, but it was too late.

The moment he picked up his phone, it rang. It was Steve calling and already Bucky knew what that meant. He picked up, preparing himself for the inevitable. "I just picked her up, Buck! Wait till you see her! She's the cutest baby ever."

"Does this mean we can't back out now and give her back? Steve, I don't think this was the right call. Are you sure we're ready to raise a kid?" Bucky was silently hoping Steve would agree. He silently chanted in his head over and over "Say you're not ready. Say you're not ready." But of course, Steve Rogers would never say such a thing. 

"Buck, we've talked about this. This is the right thing. We're ready to have a baby. She's going to love us, I'm sure of it," Steve said, sounding as positive and cheerful as ever. Bucky really wanted to punch him right then for being so positive, but he knew it wouldn't be right. 

"Fine, but if something happens to her because I fucked up, I'm going to blame you," Bucky said before he hung up. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he didn't care. He had lost the little confidence he had in his ability to parent a child and he would blame Steve for this. 

Steve was bringing a real, breathing, tiny human to their apartment and now Bucky was freaking out. He couldn't possibly be ready to raise a baby. He still woke up screaming during the night because of nightmares. Hell, he'd almost stabbed Steve a couple of times because the blonde had shook him awake and in his panic, Bucky had reached for the knife hidden under the mattress. That couldn't possibly be behavior acceptable for a future dad. 

Still, Bucky knew it was now too late to back out. Steve was already driving to their apartment with the baby and there was no way in hell he was going to part with the little girl. Bucky hoped that when he saw the kid he would have a sudden realization that he had some ability to parent and that everything would be fine. For now, he would wait anxiously in the apartment for his husband and his new baby to arrive and he would try very hard not to rip his hair out. 

Bucky opened the door to the nursery and stared at the room. The crib stood in one corner, it already held a pink fury blanket, a pink teddy bear and some other toys. Close to the crib was the changing station which was stacked with diapers, baby wipes and everything else that would be necessary. The walls were painted white but there was a pink stripe running across the middle of the walls and one of the walls had a painting of a castle that Steve had made himself. Bucky could remember how Steve had been skeptical about making the painting himself, but after much convincing, he had made the general outline using pens before he used the actual paint. Of course, it had turned out to be the most adorable pink castle Bucky had ever laid eyes on because he was pretty sure Steve was perfect at nearly everything. 

Bucky felt his anxiety rising as he stared at the room. This would be the room of his and Steve's baby girl. He couldn't believe that sentence was an actual fact. Their baby girl would grow up in that room. Was Bucky emotionally ready for that? No, certainly not. 

When Bucky heard the front door open, he wanted nothing more than to slip out of the window in the nursery room. Yes, Bucky wanted to run away from his problems so he could figure them out later. No, it was not honorable, but it was what he felt like doing. 

"Are you going to come and meet our child or are you going to hide forever?" Steve called out, closing the door behind him. 

Bucky stepped out of the nursery and turned to face Steve. He stood before the front door, in all his super soldier glory, carrying the diaper bag slung over one shoulder, a hand on the handle of the stroller, and wearing the biggest and most blinding grin Bucky had ever seen. His heartbeat quickened at the sight and he felt like puking and running towards Steve and hugging him and kissing him because this was exactly what he needed to see. 

Bucky, of course, like the nervous wreck he was, did not greet his husband with so much as a kiss. He stared down at the stroller and tried not to have a panic attack. The baby was sleeping calmly, her hands gripping a blankie tightly, tufts of blonde hair covering her little head and her tiny pink baby lips slightly puckered. Bucky thought he had never seen a more adorable baby and one he did not deserve in the least. That gorgeous baby girl deserved two stable daddies to raise her and give her love. Bucky hardly felt like he met the requirements. . .Yet he couldn't bear the thought of giving her back now. 

Skeptical, Bucky walked towards the stroller. He stared down at the baby and felt an inexplicable urge to never let the baby out of his sight for one second. He had to keep her safe, no one could touch her or hurt her or do anything remotely bad to her. He promised then to protect her until he had no fucking strength to do so. 

Steve stepped closer to him and grabbed his flesh hand. Bucky met the blue eyes of his husband and finally understood why he had insisted so badly that they should adopt a kid. "Doesn't this feel like the right thing? Isn't that the single prettiest baby girl you have laid eyes on?" 

"Yeah, she is. What are we going to name her? Did we ever agree on a name? Shit, Steve, did we bring a nameless child into our home? That's not going to work out," Bucky said, his voice turning from light and relaxed to downright "we fucked up" in about three seconds. 

"Bucky, relax. We agreed to name her Emilia. Did you seriously forget that?" Bucky was about to reply when Steve cut him off. "Never mind, Buck. We did _not_ bring a nameless child to our home, okay?" 

Bucky told himself to breathe and chill out. He didn't exactly do as he told himself, but he felt his shoulders slightly less tense now. Their baby was called Emilia. Now that he thought about it, he remembered they had chosen the name a week ago. They had been wondering what they would call her and the rest of the Avengers had "helped" by pitching in some terrible names until Steve and him had chosen a name all on their own. Tony, of course, had been deeply disappointed when they had _not_ chosen to name their baby Roberta to which Bucky had responded with a smoldering glare. 

"What do we do now?" Bucky asked, looking back at Steve. He felt himself growing dependent on Steve in the caring of their baby, but, for the time being, he told himself he didn't care.

Steve scratched the back of his head and gave the door of the nursery a skeptical look. "Maybe we should try to put her in her crib, see if she doesn't wake up." 

"You do it. If I accidentally touch her with my metal arm now that she's fast asleep she'll wake up screaming and the inevitable fact that I will be a terrible father will come to light," Bucky said, sounding downright insane and filled with paranoia. The problem for Bucky was that he believed most of his words, maybe not wholeheartedly, but enough that it made him skeptical of his own abilities. 

Steve looked at him seriously before he turned back to little Emilia. As gently as possible, he picked her up in his arms and turned back to look at Bucky. "You need to stop being ridiculous. Our baby will love you and you're going to be a great dad and I'm not hearing any more of your crap." 

With that, Steve walked towards the nursery. The door was ajar and he gave it a gentle nudge with his shoe to open it. Bucky followed after him, certain he could not keep his eyes away from Emilia. He watched as Steve carefully nestled Emilia into the crib and wrapped a blanket around her. 

Steve, looking satisfied at not having woken the baby, looked at Bucky with a grin. Bucky tried a smile of his own for size but felt like it probably looked forced and he quickly grew serious again. Steve rolled his eyes and walked up to him. He threw an arm around his shoulders and brought him close. "That's our baby, Bucky. Give yourself a moment to just be _happy_ and not scared of what could happen." 

"Steve, that's a human life that's sleeping in that crib. How can I be calm about that? If she ever found out what I _did_ -" his voice broke off and he shut his eyes painfully tight. He could never forgive himself for what he had done. Steve could go on and on saying he wasn't guilty for the crimes of the Winter Soldier but he just couldn't convince himself that was true. 

Steve cupped Bucky's face in his hands and forced him to look at him. "She's going to understand and she's going to love you anyway. She'll know you did that when you were brainwashed and not in control of yourself. She won't hate you because you're going to be the greatest dad in the world."

Bucky didn't believe that for a second, but he was thankful he had Steve to tell him that. He was pretty sure he would lose his mind if he didn't have Steve's 100% support. Maybe he could do this. Maybe he could be a good dad, as long as Steve was there to tell him that he wasn't royally fucking up. 

****

**{ • • • • }**

Bucky thought he was minutes away from having an aneurysm and it bursting. Emilia had been crying straight for about an hour and half and Steve was refusing to help. The blonde kept saying that Bucky had to learn how to "handle" being alone with Emilia. Bucky thought Steve was being a despicable _punk_ who needed to help out. Of course, Steve being as stubborn as a mule, simply watched as Bucky tried to figure out why their baby wouldn't stop crying. 

He had changed her diaper, had given her a bottle, had rocked her in his arms forever, had made silly faces at her, had tried to sing her to sleep, he had tried _everything_. He was pretty sure his baby was deciding now to show that he was beneath her and only Steve was worthy of soothing her. 

Bucky wanted to rage quit but he knew he had to be the adult in the situation. Emilia certainly wasn't going to listen to reason. She would simply keep screaming her little lungs out until he ripped his hair out of his head. 

"STEVE!" he shouted, pleading once more with the heartless blonde. 

Steve, america's sweetheart, was having no mercy on his husband. He was resolute on not helping Bucky out one bit. It wasn't the first time that Emilia had been crying nonstop and Steve thought Bucky needed to learn how to power through it. 

Bucky, after another half hour, gave up. If his husband wasn't going to help out, then he would find aid elsewhere. He looked for his phone and called Natasha. Thankfully, the redhead picked up on the third ring. "Why do I hear wailing on the other side of the phone, Barnes?" 

"Because I need you to save me from my own baby. Emilia won't stop crying and I don't know what to do anymore and I need someone to _save_ me. Please help, I'm begging you." 

"Isn't that what you have Steve for?" she asked, but it was obvious in her tone that she was already on her way to save his ass. 

"He's being a little shit right now and he's decided not to help me. Don't follow his lead, please," he begged, hoping that his plan would not backfire and he would be stuck in an apartment with two people watching him completely fail as a father. 

"I'm on my way. Try not to start crying with Emilia while I get there," she said, a hint of a smile in her tone. 

"Fuck you, Romanoff," he hissed, but he was silently grateful that she was actually coming to help. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could handle. He could handle little Emilia waking up every two hours at night to be fed and changed but he could _not_ handle this endless wailing. The screaming was literally driving him mad. If he was honest with himself, her screaming brought really crappy jagged memories into his mind that he preferred to ignore. 

In about ten minutes, Natasha burst into the apartment and waved hello to Steve before she walked towards the nursery. Steve was not able to stop her before she barred the entrance to the nursery and turned towards Bucky. She smirked when she saw him looking so desperate and panicked and stepped closer to him.

"Bucky, if you don't calm down that baby is going to eat you alive. Now, give her to me for a second," she said, offering her arms to take little Emilia. 

Bucky gave her more than willingly and tried to remain calm. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him as she gently rocked Emilia back and forth. The baby girl kept screaming loudly, but Natasha spoke over the sound. "Bucky, you need to stop being afraid of being alone with _your_ baby. Babies can smell fear and how are they supposed to gently ease off into dreamland if the person who is holding them is tense?" 

"She hasn't stopped crying, Nat. It's been going on like that for _two_ hours. I don't know what to do to make her stop. How can I be calm when I'm trying to get her to be quiet for once?" Bucky snapped, his tone making Emilia cry even more loudly. 

Natasha glared at him and said, "Get a grip, Bucky. You'll only make things worse if you shout. Now, how about you relax and think happy thoughts so you can hold your baby and she can fall asleep feeling confident that her daddy is there to keep her safe?"

Bucky sighed and whispered, "Steve is the comforting one. I'm the one whose going to freeze her to death with my cold metal arm." 

"Shut up and stop feeling sorry for yourself. Your baby loves you and she wants _you_ to be confident in your ability to rock her to sleep. Now _do_ it," she said, giving him a no nonsense look. 

Bucky sighed and ran a hand through his messy dark locks. He tried to take calming breaths and to think positive thoughts. He repeated to himself over and over "You can do this. You can be alone with Emilia." It didn't exactly work, but he figured he was slightly more relaxed and less panicky than before. He tied back his hair into a sloppy bun before he reached out to grab Emilia. 

Natasha offered her up and Bucky looked down at his baby. Her cheeks were bright red and marked with trails of tears. Her little hands were fisted tightly as she screamed as loudly as she could. Bucky sighed and began to rock her gently. He once again started whispering nonsense to her as he picked up another bottle and offered it to her slowly. 

At first, the baby only kept screaming, but soon she quieted down. She began to drink the milk greedily, her eyes slightly open and peering curiously at Bucky. Her eyes were a beautiful mix of swirls of gray and blue that you could stare into forever. Bucky kept whispering nonsense while she drank the milk and he tried not to be entranced with the eyes of his baby. 

Natasha was staring at him curiously, a small smile taking form on her lips. He was about to speak up when she decided to speak first, "You're going to be a great dad, Bucky. Babies cry senselessly sometimes, get over it. It won't be the end of the world." 

"I just feel like Steve and I signed up for more than we were asking for." 

"Of course you did! No one in their right mind would raise a baby, but that's why you have us. We'll be here for you guys and little Emilia. Count on it," Natasha said, her smile now turning into a smirk. 

"Now that you mention it, that sounds terrifying. You and Pepper will make her the greatest feminist known on earth. Steve will make her a patriotic little girl. Tony will spoil her senseless buying her whatever she wants. Who the hell knows what Clint will do? And don't even start with Sam, he'll probably turn her into the most reasonable child in existence." Bucky shuddered at the thought. He had never considered what an insane group of people he had surrounded himself with. Sure, they were sort of the package that came with Steve, but he had not known just how much that would affect their baby. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Barnes. That sounds like a great kid to me," Natasha said, shrugging. He looked at her seriously but her look of nonchalance did not change. 

She removed the barricade from the door of the nursery and opened the door. She took a step out of the room and said, her words directed at Steve, "I'm proud of you being a little shit, but you need to stop. Bucky was about to have an emotional breakdown in there. Try to keep a healthy household." 

"Thanks, Nat. You always know what to say to warm a man's heart," Steve said, a smile forming on his lips. 

Bucky glared daggers at his husband but the blonde acted like he didn't notice. Steve walked Natasha out of the apartment and once she was out of sight, he offered Bucky a grin. 

"See, you made her stop crying. We're all winners," Steve said with his "I'm a little shit" smile. Bucky wanted to punch his little punk face. 

"You're fucking lucky I love you, Steve. Fucking lucky."

"Come on, Buck. You know threats are my favorite part of our relationship." 

Bucky flipped him the finger and disappeared into the nursery once more. No, he was not going to talk to his husband. Maybe now that he had made peace with Emilia, she would be nicer and they could plot revenge against Steve.  
 **~ ~ ~**  
So, the plotting revenge against Steve didn't go according to plan. It was 10:00pm and Bucky had given up on giving Steve the silent treatment. He knew he was strong enough to keep the silent treatment going strong for days (if need be) but he decided it was not fair. Steve might be a little shit, but Bucky was now sort of used to curling up against him before he dozed off to sleep. The couple of hours he got of sleep were glorious and he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't sleep better when he was close to Steve. 

The blonde was already in bed, the sheets up to his hips. He looked pretty tired, shadows under his eyes, but he seemed determined to remain awake. Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes before he, too, got into bed and nestled close to Steve. 

Steve gave him a cheeky grin and said, "Does this mean you surrender and are going to talk to me again?"

"Yes, punk, but only under one condition," Bucky replied, his eyes shifting from the TV to Steve. 

Steve waited patiently for Bucky to speak and the dark-haired man decided to do so only after a minute of silence between them had gone by. "Don't ever do that to me again, Stevie. I was fucking dying in there and I don't know what could have happened if I lost it in there with our little girl. I love her and I don't want to hurt her because I've gone into a dark and fucked up place in my head." 

Steve, feeling slightly guilty, nodded in agreement. He had known that he had done an asshole move but he had genuinely felt like his husband needed to go through something like that. The truth was that Steve would _not_ always be around to soothe little Emilia back to sleep and Bucky needed to learn to do it. Still, Steve knew what _could_ have happened if Bucky had truly lost his shit and that would have been worse than anything. 

"Deal," Steve said before he gave Bucky a chaste kiss on the lips. 

Bucky nodded, satisfied, and turned his attention back to the TV. It was only then, with his head on Steve's chest, that Bucky realized what Steve was watching. It just so happened that the TV was playing Mickey Mouse Clubhouse because Steve hadn't bothered to change the channel. Before he could complain, Steve began to run his fingers through his hair and Bucky was a goner before he could so much as mumble another word. 

**{ • • • • }**  


It had been two months since Emilia had joined the Rogers-Barnes residence, but Bucky was pretty sure Tony had spoiled her beyond senseless. He had gone out of his way to buy the most expensive baby clothes in existence and buy any toy Emilia so much as _giggled_ at. 

Bucky was certain they needed to keep his and Steve's child away from Tony as quickly as possible before she became spoiled rotten. If there was one thing Steve and Bucky agreed on, it was that they were not going to raise a spoiled brat. Of course, Tony had other plans. 

It was, by now, the third time during the week that Steve and Bucky had sat down to talk some sense into Tony. Tony, being an asshole, wasn't taking none of their shit. Not that it was really shit, it _was_ their kid after all. 

"It's my money. I can do whatever the fuck I want with it," Tony said, not budging one single inch. He sat leaning back casually in his chair, a smug expression on his face. His arrogant eyes were on Steve and Bucky and looked at them as if there was nothing they could say to make him change his mind. 

Bucky was trying really hard not to punch Tony in the face. He knew that that would only serve to upset Steve and start yet another argument which he did not want. He didn't want another argument, he wanted to keep his daughter from becoming an entitled child. "It's _our_ child, Tony. We don't think she should get whatever she wants whenever she wants it." 

"Is it because you grandpas want to keep her 'honest' by depriving her of good things?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at them challengingly. The more smug Tony looked, the more Bucky's self-control weakened. He was minutes away from punching Tony (repeatedly). 

Steve slapped his hand forcibly on the table in front of him. This promptly made Emilia start crying , but they ignored the sound for the time being. "We're not depriving her of anything, Tony. She'll have everything she needs and enough to make her happy. Giving her everything she wants will make her lose appreciation of that which she is receiving. Call us old-fashioned or whatever you feel like, we're not giving in on this." 

Tony only showed a slight hint of being uncomfortable, the corners of his eyes tightened, but he kept the smile on his lips. "Let's make a deal. I can buy her whatever I want on holidays, regardless of what it is she's asking for." 

"Only the major holidays, like Christmas and Easter and shit like that. Don't try to include Chocolate Day or whatever the fuck people decided to add to the calendar as a national holiday," Bucky said, his tone colder than ice. 

Tony rolled his eyes, but he nodded. "Okay, fine. You win this round." 

Steve glared at Tony before he stood up and picked up Emilia in his arms. In about less than a minute, the girl had calmed down and drifted back to sleep. "Don't make us regret making this deal with you." 

Tony grinned and got to his feet. "I would _never_. Just remember one thing. That baby right there," he said, pointing at Emilia, "she's as much yours as she is ours. All the Avengers are going to keep her safe and there's no way you'll make any of us back off." 

Bucky looked at Steve and raised his eyebrow. "Do I even want to know what's going to happen to our poor daughter by being surrounded with your freak friends?" 

Steve smiled, a tiny little smile that was barely visible but reached his eyes instantly, making them bright and bluer than ever. "No. I don't think you want to know." 

"Go be domestic somewhere else!" Tony called out lightheartedly. 

Steve grabbed Bucky by the back of his shirt before he pounced on Tony and killed him. Sometimes, Bucky was really happy he had Steve there to keep him from doing something rash. . .only sometimes.

**

{ • • • • } 

**

Bucky didn't like birthday parties. They tended to have too many people and too much noise and not nearly enough breathing space to make him comfortable. Bucky was better around crowds than he had been a few years ago, but it wasn't exactly one hundred percent pleasant for him. He could handle being sent into a mission and being under the stress of battle, but large groups of people still fazed him. 

What bothered Bucky the most about this particular birthday party was that he didn't know even half of the people present. It was Emilia's first birthday party and he was pretty sure it was filled with strangers. Bucky hated the idea of having his one year old daughter surrounded by people he didn't know and who could be potentially dangerous. 

What Bucky could really _not_ understand was why anyone would go through such lengths to throw a party for a one year old. He didn't get why people wanted to make such a big deal and spend tons of money on a party for a baby. He guessed that if Emilia were older, he would understand the excessive planing and money spending. Bucky did not understand it now because it was very unlikely that Emilia would remember anything that happened in her _first_ birthday party. Not that he should be misunderstood, Bucky was extremely happy that his baby girl was turning one year old and he knew that it was cause of celebration, but he was pretty sure it didn't have to be this huge. 

Like everything else in Emilia's life that was extravagant and out of proportion, the event had been planned by The Avengers. They had all pitched in, one way or another, in orchestrating the whole event and making sure it was perfect. Bucky could hardly believe they were all so rigorous in planning the birthday party of a baby. It was either incredibly sweet of them or made them even more terribly insane.

Which brought him back to the thought of so many guests. Where had they come from? Who were they? Who decided they were safe enough to be this close to Emilia? Bucky wasn't sure if any of The Avengers had gone through the lengths necessary to make sure everyone in the party was safe and not planning to hurt his baby. 

"You look tense, Barnes. Why do you look like you need to punch something to release stress?" Natasha asked, having found her way through the crowd and to his side. 

He glanced at her and tried to keep himself from looking like he was freaking out. He needed to remain calm-looking so no one would look at him with skepticism and doubt what he may be thinking. "Who are all these people? Are they even safe?" 

Natasha laughed and shook her head at him. "Most of these people are from Emilia's day care. You know, the place where she is when you and Steve are on a mission and no one can watch her cause everyone has a job?" 

"Are you sure they're all safe?" Bucky asked, sending a suspicious glance at the crowd. Steve and Bucky had had trouble choosing the proper day care for their daughter. They were both untrusting enough that they doubted anyone could properly be entrusted with their child except for their friends. Bucky was even less trusting than Steve and he was one step away from just not going on another mission ever again so that he could make sure Emilia was well taken care of. 

"Bucky, do you know who your friends are? Do you honestly think we would let anyone in here that we thought would do anything to hurt Emilia?" She raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to question her. 

Hearing that from _her_ , he felt slightly more at ease. He still didn't trust the people at the party but he felt comforted in knowing they had all been cleared and determined safe to invite. Bucky was just about to start looking for Steve when the blonde appeared as if the mere thought of him automatically summoned him. 

Steve was beaming with joy when he approached Bucky. Little Emilia started giggling when she saw Bucky and reached out her arms to him. Bucky automatically picked her up and held her as close as was possible without making her uncomfortable. 

"I'm pretty sure she was asking for you. She seemed pretty desperate to see you," Steve said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking relaxed. 

"How are you okay with all these people being here?" Bucky hissed, stepping closer to his husband so no one except the blonde could hear his words. 

"Buck, all The Avengers are here. If something _were_ to happen, I think we are more than well equipped to deal with it," Steve said, his voice dripping with calm but Bucky did not fail to see how his blue eyes swept over the crowd slightly suspiciously. 

"Okay," Bucky silently agreed. 

Emilia's laughter cut through his thoughts and Bucky was distracted as the little girl started yanking strands of his dark hair out of place. He smiled and looked at her sweetly, his gray eyes speaking tons of just how much he loved his little girl. Emilia seemed to approve of his expression and kept screwing up his hair. This sweet moment with his daughter did not last nearly long enough for his taste before it was interrupted. 

"Emi, come on. There's cake here somewhere _and_ presents," Sam said in a sing-song voice, seeming to appear right out of thin air. 

Bucky wasn't completely sure Emilia knew what Sam was even saying but she was more than willing to go with him. She extended her little arms towards the man and Bucky had no other choice but to hand her over. Sam immediately started making funny faces at her and talking to her as if he were carrying out a normal conversation with an adult. 

"Hey, you guys try to enjoy yourselves, alright?" Sam said, his eyes flickering for a second to Steve and then Bucky. 

Steve slung an arm around Bucky's shoulders and said, "We will." 

Bucky didn't believe it for a second. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to have an ounce of fun.  
 **~ ~ ~**  
It was sweet relief to Bucky when bedtime came and Steve and he had to leave to put their kid to bed. Sure, there was a play-jar at the party which they could have used and Emilia would have slept in comfortably, but Steve knew Bucky couldn't last at that party one more second. So, the couple had left with their kid and had gone back to their apartment. Clint and Natasha had assured them that they would deliver all the presents for Emilia the next day. 

Bucky was the one who was carrying Emilia when they stepped into the apartment. Steve made a beeline towards Emilia's room and Bucky followed silently behind. The one year old was sound asleep in her father's arms, looking as peaceful as ever. Bucky lay her on her crib comfortably and made sure her blanket was around her tightly and that she had at hand her favorite stuffed animal (which happened to be a dragon Clint had bought her). 

Bucky and Steve quietly left the room a few minutes later, when they were sure the girl would not wake up, and went to the living room. Bucky immediately threw himself on the couch and slung an arm over his eyes. Steve, on the other hand, turned on the TV and lifted Bucky's legs so that he could also sit on the couch. 

"The party wasn't so bad, was it?" Steve asked, even though he knew Bucky would not agree. 

"It was fucking horrible, Steve. I can't believe it's going to be the same every year. The Avengers will throw crazy parties for Emi until they die and I don't know if I can handle that," Bucky said honestly, turning to face Steve. 

The blonde looked at him with an almost sad smile and said, "They do it because they care. We adopted a baby and there's no way to keep her from them. She's going to grow to love them, Buck. You know that." 

"I know. It doesn't mean I have to like the parties with all the people I don't know," Bucky replied, sitting up straight and staring at the TV screen. He wasn't sure what show was playing but he really didn't care. 

"You'll get to know them. Most of the friends Emi will make will be from school and we'll meet their moms and their dads and we'll get to know them and maybe even like them. It won't always be strangers at her parties," Steve assured Bucky. His confidence was always either annoying or reassuring to Bucky, but that night it was a little of both. 

"You're probably right, punk," Bucky said, looking at Steve before he rested his head on his shoulder. 

The blonde simply smiled and interlaced their fingers. He felt happy and he thought Buck should feel the same too. 

****

**{ • • • • }**

Emilia was happily playing with her dolls in the living room floor when Bruce came. He was one of the few (more like the only) Avenger that knocked before he came inside Steve's and Bucky's apartment. It was Steve who opened the door for Bruce and was surprised (and at the same time not) to find that Bruce was carrying a huge box in his arms.

The alarming thing about Bruce carrying such a large box was that whatever it contained was obviously for Emilia and her third birthday was still months away. Not that this should surprise Steve, The Avengers had a coordinated schedule of giving gifts to Emilia. Apparently, it was now Bruce's turn. 

Steve held the door open for the other man and watched as Emilia's eyes fell on the box. She set aside the dolls she had been holding and got up to greet Bruce. Just in that moment, Bucky stepped out of their room and saw what was going on. He was about to throw another rant about how The Avengers had to stop buying Emilia so many things or their apartment would be flooded with them, when Emilia squealed. 

"Science!" The little girl shouted, pointing at the giant box. 

"Very good!" Bruce said approvingly and set down the box in front of the little girl. 

Bucky, upon closer observation, noticed that Bruce had bought his child her very own small lab. The box had a large image of a small metal table and on the table were test tubes, beakers, Erlenmeyer flasks, tongs, micropipets, and countless other things needed in a normal lab. To complete the image, there was a little girl in the picture that had a little lab coat and safety goggles on while she held in one hand a beaker with a pink colored chemical. Bucky wondered where the hell Bruce had found such a toy. 

"Uh, where did you get that?" Steve asked, looking at the box skeptically. Meanwhile, little Emilia was trying to rip open the box with her bear hands. She still wasn't big enough to open a box that large and heavy and was obviously struggling. 

Bucky walked up to his daughter and crouched beside her. She looked up at him with a cute little smile and said, "Open it."

He did as told, more because it would be rude not to open the box than because he _had_ to do it. He carefully opened it and started pulling out its contents to find that most of it was made of plastic. He pulled out every single piece (including bags of brightly colored "chemicals") and began to arrange them neatly on the small metal table the box included. 

Bruce watched Bucky do this until he remembered he still hadn't answered Steve's question. "I ordered it online. Wasn't really all that hard." 

"Thank you, Uncle Bruce!" Emilia said politely, like Steve and Bucky had taught her to do. They had, under the circumstances, taught their little girl to be grateful for every single present she got. The Avengers were relentless and kept getting her toys and they figured they had to make sure their kid was, at the very least, thankful. 

"You're welcome," he said, his eyes meeting hers for a second. She grinned brightly at him and not long after that he left. 

Steve joined Bucky and Emilia on the floor and looked at all the neatly arranged instruments on the metal table. "I'm pretty sure she's the first kid to have a present like this." 

Bucky shrugged, changing from hand to hand one of the bags that contained a yellow colored "chemical". "Your friends are going to make her a nerd. I guess there's nothing more to say about it." 

Emilia looked at Bucky seriously and repeated, "Nerd?" 

Her little eyes were looking at him questioningly, like she wasn't sure she was being insulted or complimented. Steve smiled and gave her ponytail a small tug. "That's a good thing, Emilia. It means you're going to be smart." 

The girl grinned and turned to look at Bucky. She extended an arm out, palm up, looking at Bucky expectantly. He sighed and handed her the bag in his hands. "We're not going to make a mess here, alright?" 

"Yes, dad," she said, but the mischievous glint in her eyes said that by the end of the afternoon, there would be a mess in the living room.  
 **~ ~ ~**  
True to Bucky's prediction, by 7:00pm he was cleaning up the living room. Steve had taken Emilia to the bathroom to bathe her and Bucky was left with cleaning up duty. He didn't mind, much, he found it comforting to be able to set things back to their rightful place. 

He felt like whenever he was organizing a room, he was organizing his brain at the same time. In the first years that Bucky had his jagged memories again, he had found comfort in organizing. He had done it excessively, to the point where he went to different rooms he had no right being in to set things in their "proper" place. He no longer was such a neat freak (no adult with a kid could possibly be) but he still kept things fairly organized. 

When he was done setting everything in place and making sure there was nothing more spilled on the floor, he was able to see as Emilia rushed to his side. The little girl already had on her pajamas that were made out to look like Steve's uniform (Pepper and Natasha had gotten them for her because they felt like Emilia should be able to wear them even though they were in the boy's clothes section) and her golden hair was wet and lose around her. 

"Dad!" she said, rushing to him in the speed that meant he was to pick her up in his arms. He took the cue and as soon as the moment was right, he scooped her up in his arms and started spinning with her in his arms. Giggles left her throat and Bucky was sure nothing would make him happier than her laughter. 

He stopped spinning after what he felt was a considerable amount of time, and he set her down on the floor once more. The girl was about to say something, when all of a sudden someone swooped into the apartment through the living room window. Bucky was ready to attack the intruder, but then he noticed the familiar red and blue spandex suit.

"Spidey!" Emilia said excitedly. Hearing his daughter say that, Steve suddenly popped out of the bathroom. 

The blonde looked at Spider-Man like he thought he was an apparition, and then turned to look at Bucky for an explanation. Bucky shrugged and said, "I don't know why he's here. I certainly didn't leave the window open." 

Steve then remembered his mistake. While he and Bucky had been playing with Emilia, he had decided to open a window, only for a little while, and had forgotten to close it afterward. That didn't explain _why_ the web-slinger was there but it certainly explained _how_ he had gotten in. 

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked politely, walking up to Bucky to stand beside him. 

"I was just nearby, thought I could pay Emi a visit." He shrugged and crouched before the little girl. She grinned at the web-slinger and held up her hand for a high-five. Spider-Man laughed and gave the girl a high-five. "Are your dads treating you alright, Emi?" 

"Yes," she nodded with conviction and then got a devilish smile on her lips. She pointed at the ceiling and said, "Web." 

Spidey didn't wait for the approval of Emilia's dads. He shot a web towards the ceiling and handed the sturdy end of it to Emilia. She laughed cheerfully and, almost expertly, held on to it and pulled her little body slightly higher so she could swing herself. 

Bucky was left watching in horror as his little girl started swinging herself faster and faster. Steve was also frozen by the sight, unsure of what to do. Neither of them knew if that was _safe_ and they were sure their little girl could fall but they couldn't manage to move. 

Spider-Man watched Emilia with approval and even began to point out how she could _improve_ her swinging. Those words of encouragement were the ones that snapped Bucky out of his haze. He moved towards Emilia and picked her up effortlessly. She immediately whined and started reaching towards the web. 

"Let me swing, dad!" She kept her little arms outstretched towards the web but Bucky took a few steps back so it was out of her reach. 

Bucky then turned his attention towards Spidey. "Get the hell out of here before I kill you." 

"Bucky," Spidey said in a tone that said "be reasonable" but Bucky was having none of it. 

"You gave our kid a web for her to swing on. She could have fallen! Do you not get how _not_ safe that is?" Bucky said, his voice reflecting how pissed off he was. 

"Come on! This isn't the first time she's done it! She's a total pro by now!" Spider-Man spoke those words and immediately knew he had fucked up. Before either Steve or Bucky could attempt to kill him, he gave a salute and made his way to the window. 

"See you around, Emi!" he called out before he disappeared out the window. 

Bucky glared at the window and muttered, "Coward." 

"Not nice, dad," Emilia said quickly, having heard her father. 

"I know. I'm sorry," Bucky said but he _really_ didn't fucking mean it. 

He walked up to the window and closed it. When he turned around, he saw Steve remove the web for the ceiling. The blonde balled up the web in his hands and promptly threw it out. 

"I really don't like your friends," Bucky said. 

Steve didn't reply and simply shook his head. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and looked at Emilia seriously. "Do you have any idea how dangerous what you just did was?" 

The little girl nodded her head, staring at the floor so she didn't have to meet the disapproving eyes of her dad. "Yes, daddy." 

Steve nodded and said, "Come on. Let's watch some TV before you go to bed." 

Emilia beamed with a smile and nodded excitedly. The girl looked back at Bucky and offered him a small smile which slowly widened until Bucky, too, was smiling. Yeah, he was a sucker for his little girl, what could he say? The girl was too smart for her own good.

****

**{ • • • • }**

Steve and Bucky had both decided, for good reasons, that they no longer were going to go on missions together. Emilia was four years old now and she missed them whenever the two of them were gone at once and she started crying hysterically and asking for her dads. So, reasonably, Bucky and Steve had decided to spare their friends the trauma of babysitting their child who complained if they were both gone. 

Bucky thought he could handle being alone with Emilia for two weeks and a half. Steve would be off on a mission and Bucky would be solely responsible for their daughter. He thought that he could handle it pretty well because this wasn't the first time Steve left to go on a mission. What Bucky had not thought about was that this was the first time Steve was gone for more than a week. 

It took exactly three days for Emilia to begin to get antsy about the absence of Steve. She sat in the living room couch, wearing her Merida dress and accessory bow and arrow (ordered custom made by Tony Stark) when she asked about her dad with what sounded like anxiety in her voice. "Dad, why isn't daddy home yet?" 

"I told you, Emi, daddy is working. He won't be home for another two weeks," he answered from the kitchen. He had been preparing dinner when Emilia had decided to ask about the return of her dad. 

"But why does he have to be gone for so long? I want him here _now_ ," she said, her voice edging on sounding like a petulant child. 

"Because they need him at work. Now tell me why they need him," he said, raising an eyebrow at his daughter. 

She sighed and pouted before she gave her answer. "Because he's saving the world." 

She rolled her eyes at her own answer, like she thought it wasn't nearly good enough, and glared at the TV which was playing the movie Brave. She crossed her arms over her chest, her disheveled blonde hair falling on her face, but she didn't bother pushing it back. Her blue eyed gaze hardened as she stared daggers at the TV and remained quiet. Bucky was trying really hard not to laugh at her expression and at the same time was thinking that her whole expression seemed a lot like his when he was angry (only he didn't look downright adorable when he was angry, but her gaze would turn more murderous as she got older, he was sure). 

"Come on. Stop making that face. You know he hates being away from you as much as you hate being away from him," he said, trying to pacify his four year old. 

Her expression softened slightly and she looked back at Bucky. "Do you miss daddy when he's gone working?" 

"Of course I do, Emi. I just know how to handle it better," he said, unknowing that this would soon turn out to be straight out bullshit.  
 **~ ~ ~**  
On the fifth day of Steve being gone, he called. Emilia squealed when she heard the phone ring and she picked it up before Bucky could so much as move an inch. 

A huge grin took shape on her lips when she heard Steve and she shouted, "Daddy!" 

Whatever Steve replied was lost to Bucky as he took the phone and put it on speaker. All he was able to catch was Emilia saying, "You have to come home right now!" 

Steve chuckled and Bucky's chest tightened. The truth was he missed Steve like fucking crazy. He kept himself under control because he had to pacify Emilia but he honestly couldn't wait until he was back. Plus, the moment Steve was back then Emilia would stop complaining about him not being home. 

"You know I can't come home yet, Emilia. I have to finish the job I came here to do," Steve said, trying to reason with the girl. 

The four year old crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at the phone. Bucky narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Don't do that!" 

Before Emilia could say anything back, Bucky took the phone from the girl and put it off speaker. 

"What's going on over there?" 

"Emilia is upset because you aren't home yet and she's acting like a brat who isn't getting what she wants," Bucky answered with a sigh. 

"I'm not being a brat! Daddy, I'm not a brat!" she shouted, making sure her tone was loud enough for Steve to hear on the other end of the line. 

Steve laughed and Bucky could picture the blonde shaking his head as he listened to his daughter. "Do you hear what I'm dealing with? She's nuts without you." 

"I'm not crazy," she said, taking the first toy she could get her hands on and threatening Bucky with it. 

"What's she doing right now?" Steve asked, his smile obvious due to his tone. 

"She's threatening me with one of her teddy bears. It's very intimidating," Bucky said, barely concealing the smile from his lips. 

Steve laughed, a full blown out laugh, and Bucky wished he could have seen him in that moment. "I miss her like crazy, Buck."

"I miss you too, punk." 

"Of course I miss you too, Bucky. Don't take on too much of Emilia's behavior, I can't deal with _two_ little kids," Steve replied instantly. 

"I'll try my best," Bucky said and not long afterward Steve had to hang up. 

For the rest of the week, Emilia handled Steve's absence pretty well. Bucky tried to keep her occupied at all times so she wouldn't have a chance to give much thought to Steve's absence. Of course, this plan couldn't work for long because already they were raising a child that was too damn smart.  
 **~ ~ ~**  
It was bedtime on the ninth day Steve was gone when Emilia brought up the subject again. She was buried in her purple blankets and comforter, her head the only part of her body which was revealed, her blue eyes keen and looking at Bucky seriously. "I want daddy back. He's been gone too long and I want him here. I want him to tuck me into bed and read me a bedtime story." 

Bucky sighed and gently tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "He'll do that when he comes home."

"But I want him home _now_. He doesn't love us anymore, does he? He's never coming back, is he?" she demanded, her voice ringing with panic. 

"Emi, that's not true at all. He's going to come home," Bucky said. He didn't know how to make her not worried anymore. He knew that whatever mission Steve was on was dangerous but that he would come back alive (at least) and that Steve most certainty wasn't away because he didn't love them anymore. His problem was conveying that to their four year old child. There really wasn't anything she should be worried about. 

"Who sent him away?" she asked, her eyes narrowed and glinting with thought. 

"You know it was Nick Fury but don't you dare go bother him. He didn't kidnap daddy or force him to do anything he did not want to do," Bucky said warningly, sending a firm and no nonsense look to his daughter. 

She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "Okay, dad."  
 **~ ~ ~**  
Emilia waited exactly four more days before she attempted to find Nick Fury. The thing was, she actually _did_ manage to find him. She had found him because she had had some help. No one was able to resist her cute little face when she asked them anything. Nick Fury was in Stark Tower having a meeting with some agents when she burst in. 

She jumped onto the table and ran to the opposite end where Fury sat. Her expression was scrunched up into one of 'anger' and when she was one step away from literally falling into Fury's lap, she shouted, "What have you done to my daddy? Where have you taken him? He should be home!" 

Bucky had been following her and he caught his daughter just as she made these demands to Fury. Nick Fury turned his eyes from Emilia to Bucky. "Why is your daughter here? She's not supposed to be here. Do you not know how to keep her under control?" 

"Not anymore! She's been driving me crazy. Honestly, I'm one step away from joining her when she starts screaming and crying because Steve isn't home. So just-" he cut himself off and took a deep breath. He reminded himself he was the adult in the situation and that Fury didn't much care what his problems at home were. 

Bucky turned his eyes to his daughter and gave her a stern look. "Come here right now. We're going home and you're going to stop this insanity." 

For a moment, she looked at him defiantly, but when he switched on his cold stare which had just a hint of disappointment, she caved. She ran towards him and jumped off the table before launching herself in his arms. He picked her up instinctively and was about to give her another serious look when she buried her face in his neck and started crying.

"I miss daddy! I just want to see him!" Her crying turned into sobbing and Bucky felt like ripping his heart out of his chest. Yes, he was a sucker for his daughter's tears, he couldn't fucking help it. 

"I know, Emilia. I know, but this isn't going to help. Being a little brat because daddy isn't home isn't going to fix anything, it's just going to make things worse," he told her and her sobs quieted down into little sniffles. 

"He wouldn't be happy about this, would he?" she asked, looking up to meet his eyes. 

"No, he wouldn't be happy. I'm not happy. You know better than this," he said, running a hand through her hair gently. 

She nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Okay. I'm sorry, dad." 

Bucky nodded and kissed her cheek. "I know. Let's go home."  
 **~ ~ ~**  
Not at all coincidentally, Steve arrived that night. He came to the apartment unannounced, opening the front door to a scene he wasn't completely expecting. 

Bucky lay on the couch, Emilia nestled in his arms, and they both lay watching Despicable Me (the first one because Emilia hated the second one because she thought it was stupid). Emilia was almost drifting off to sleep, her eyes closing slowly before she forced herself to remain awake. Bucky, on the other hand, was completely engrossed in the movie and was paying it close attention (even though he had seen it about two hundred times). 

Steve closed the door quietly and caught Emilia unawares by suddenly jumping out in front of them. Bucky hadn't been surprised because he had heard the lock on the door but he had thought it was Natasha. Emilia had screamed instantly before her scream turned into a squeal of joy. 

"Daddy!" she squealed, slipping out of Bucky's arms and running towards Steve. The blonde immediately picked her up and hugged her tightly. 

"I missed you both so much!" he said, giving Emilia a kiss on the forehead. 

"Group hug, dad!" Emilia called out, reaching out a hand to Bucky. 

Bucky smiled and joined the hug. Emilia giggled and shouted, "Hug me tighter!" 

"You asked for it!" Bucky and Steve said in unison before they wrapped their arms around each other even tighter. 

Yeah, Bucky was never agreeing to let Steve be gone for so long again, but in that moment, he was very _very_ happy the blonde was back. 

****

**{ • • • • }**

It took exactly one minute to set up Emilia's room to play one of her favorite games. It was called Knights and Princesses. Her bed had been flipped on its side to become the "castle" while the rest of the furniture had been pushed aside to make it more comfortable to move around and avoid accidents. 

Steve crouched behind the bed, most of his body still clearly visible, and he waited for Emilia's cue to begin. His blue eyes were trained on his daughter but she still seemed to be thinking hard about something. He wasn't particularly good at this game (his acting wasn't that great and this game requested some of it). And frankly, Steve was scared of what any of The Avengers would say or do if they caught Steve and Bucky playing this game. It wasn't that Steve felt embarrassed of playing the game, it was more like The Avengers were a bunch of little shits who should not be given free ammo to make fun of the two parents. 

Bucky stood on the other side of the door of Emilia's room. The door was slightly ajar so he could still clearly hear everything that was being said inside even if he could not see _what_ was going on. He was waiting patiently for the right moment to go inside the room. He always enjoyed listening to whatever Emilia came up with (The Avengers already were making her a pretty crazy kid and it was evident in her imagination). 

Emilia quite suddenly burst out a roar and shouted, "I am the mighty dragon Saphira! I have come here to burn your kingdom and eat your peasants!" 

"You do know Saphira is the good dragon in the movie Eragon, right?" Steve said, immediately snapping out of his role as the princess. He honestly couldn't help but correct his kid (Tony had forced him to watch A LOT of movies and now he was sort of a freak of them). 

"I don't care! It's a badass name!" She shouted before she coughed and whispered, "Where was I?" 

"Wait. . . Who let you watch that movie?" Steve said, his voice now suspicious and only slightly concerned. He was trying to remember everything that had happened in the movie but he couldn't recall _all_ of it. 

Emilia hesitated before she answered. Bucky was pretty sure she was twirling one of her golden locks around her finger and was looking completely innocent. "Uncle Clint. . ."

Steve sighed and, Bucky was sure, was just about to stand up and talk some sense into Clint, when Emilia spoke up, "WE ARE GOING TO PLAY. STAY." 

Bucky expected to hear some retort from Steve, but he simply went back into his role. Bucky still couldn't see a thing, but he was sure Steve was now again crouching behind Emilia's bed. Bucky was beginning to wonder if he would ever get his cue to go inside. 

"Now, surrender your riches or I will make sure your kingdom burns for all of eternity!" Emilia exclaimed before she let out another mighty roar. 

Bucky was trying not to burst out laughing at the sound. To make it even harder for him to contain himself, Steve spoke in a high pitched tone. "Please don't burn my people! I beg for your mercy, mighty Saphira!" 

Emilia roared again and there was the sound of something purposefully being thrown. "Your pleas do not satisfy me! You shall cower beneath me in fright as you watch all you love be destroyed!"

"No!" Steve exclaimed helplessly and Bucky was pretty sure he was going to fall to the floor and cry with laughter. He was about to do so, when he remembered that was actually his cue to go into the room. 

He kicked open the door, assessing the situation inside the room. He held a bat (his "sword") in one hand, his gray eyes falling on everyone in the room, his cheeks flushed red from trying not to laugh. "Do not worry, princess! I am here to save you!" 

"Please help!" Steve said in that pathetic high pitched tone and honestly, Bucky was about to die. 

Bucky walked up to his daughter, who was currently standing before the "castle" and roaring fiercely at Steve, and pointed the bat at the girl. "Face me, Saphira, or die!" 

"I will never die! You can't defeat me!" The girl shouted before she launched herself on Bucky. Bucky pretended to fall from the force and began to roll them around the floor as they "fought to the death". 

"Your puny human strength can't overpower me!" Emilia shouted but she was trying to hold back giggles as Bucky attacked her with tickling. 

"You underestimate me! I am Balthazar! The bravest knight defeated by none!" Bucky said, looking for the bat he had lost hold of at some point. Once it was in his grasp, he pretended to "stab" Emilia with it. 

She screamed with pain and wailed, "Noooo! I won't be defeated!" 

Then, she proceeded to "die", her head falling back on the floor, turning to the side, her eyes staring blankly at a wall. 

Bucky stood up, took his bat of "victory" and walked up to Steve. He offered the blonde a hand to get up and he took it gratefully. "You are safe now, milady." 

"Shut up," Steve whispered in his normal tone. 

Emilia opened her eyes sharply and said, "You're supposed to say 'Thank you, oh my brave knight Balthazar, for saving my life and my kingdom.'" 

Steve glared at their daughter and turned to look at Bucky. "Yeah, what the dead dragon said." 

"I will rise from my ashes! Just you wait!" Emilia said dramatically, her cold eyes on Steve. 

"Only phoenixes rise from their ashes, Emi," Bucky said with a smile. 

"You two are so boring with your 'logic'. I am the all-powerful Saphira! I do rise from my ashes!" she said before standing up and rushing towards her dads and wrapping her arms around them in a hug. 

Steve smiled and ruffled up Emilia's hair before she pulled back sharply. She touched her hair and tried (and failed) to put it back into place. Steve crouched in front of her, looking into her blue eyes, before he decided to speak. "How come you're never the princess, Emi? You have your Merida dress and bow and arrow. Why do _I_ have to be the princess?" 

Steve looked genuinely curious and earnest, his kind blue eyes on their daughter. Emilia smiled knowingly and pointed at Bucky's metal arm. "Because daddy, he's your knight in shining armor." 

Bucky was pretty sure he had never heard anything sweeter said to him in his entire life. He immediately knelt down and wrapped his arms around his little five year old and tried to keep himself from crying. Steve, being the huge human teddy bear he was, instantly joined the hug, his arms wrapping around the two most important people in his life. 

"You guys are such saps. It's grossly adorable," Natasha said from the doorway, appearing without any sort of warning. 

"Aunty Nat!" Emilia screamed excitedly and disentangled herself from the bear hug she was currently in. She ran towards Natasha and wrapped her arms tightly around the redhead's waist. 

Natasha smiled and kissed the top of Emilia's head. "Are you ready to ditch these grandpas and go to the movies?" 

Emilia jumped up and down with happiness and nodded. "And ice scream later?" 

"Of course. Come on, Clint's already waiting in the car," Natasha said, already steering the girl out of the room and towards the front door. 

"Hey! Why can't we go? That is _our_ kid," Steve said, making his way to the front door and blocking it before Natasha and Emilia could disappear out of sight just like that. 

"Because you're grandpas and Aunty Nat is cool," Emilia said with a confident nod. 

Natasha smirked at Steve and gave his shoulder a pat. "Come on, Captain. You know we all have shared custody. You got your time with her, doing whatever was going on in that room, and now it's Clint's and my turn. You'll get her back at about nine." 

Steve sighed but stepped away from the door and opened it for Natasha and Emilia. The two girls stepped out (Emilia not before giving her dads a kiss goodbye) and the two left silently, Emilia's hand in Natasha's. The only reason Steve gave up so easily was because he knew Emilia was in good hands _and_ because it meant he could be alone with Bucky. 

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's waist the moment the two girls were gone. Steve thought that maybe it wasn't so bad to have shared custody of their daughter. 

****

**{ • • • • }**

Bucky never thought he would adopt a cat. Granted, _he_ wasn't the one adopting the animal for himself. He had lost a battle against his husband and their daughter. The six year old girl was obstinate on getting a cat and since Steve had wanted to get a pet for years, they had gone out to a shelter and adopted a cat _without_ Bucky. Honestly, Bucky couldn't believe how smart his daughter and his husband were. They both knew that they would have never left the animal shelter with that abomination of a cat if Bucky had been there with them.

Bucky had never despised an animal more in his life. The cat was a literal ball of striped golden and orange fluff that was made of pure evil. Whenever the cat looked at Bucky with her piercing emerald green eyes, Bucky felt like shipping the animal off to sea. Obviously, Bucky was aware that he could not do this. Emilia was totally in love and attached with the cat and would glare daggers at him whenever he mentioned taking back the despicable cat to the animal shelter. 

The only thing Steve and Emilia had allowed Bucky to do was name the cat. He had chosen to name the cat Maleficent because the name fit the terrible cat. Obviously, Emilia had loved the name and had beamed with joy at the news. Bucky was pretty sure he had already paid for his crimes and did not deserve this sort of torment. 

To make matters worse, Maleficent had a habit of running away. The chubby ball of orange fluff liked slipping out of the apartment door and disappearing from sight or sometimes she managed to slip out through an open window (Bucky still hadn't figured out how that was possible). Regardless, Bucky was pretty tired of the cat's shit. He would have preferred to have adopted a loyal dog than a traitorous fury monster that deigned to call itself a cat. 

Much to Bucky's annoyance, Maleficent had run away once more. The cat had slipped out through the open door when Steve had been bringing in groceries and now she had been missing for a week. Emilia had gone into hysterics when a day had gone past and they had not seen the cat anywhere. What this obviously meant was that it was now Steve and Bucky's mission to find the cat. 

So, as a family, they had constantly gone out in search for the evil cat. They had searched and searched and searched and had not seen any sign of Maleficent. . .until one day. 

It was a bright sunny day full of promise and hope. Emilia had looked out the window of her room and said, "Today we're going to find Maleficent." 

With those words of conviction, she had dragged her dads out of bed and forced them to get dressed and leave the apartment in less than an hour. Bucky and Steve had followed their daughter's instructions because they knew they really didn't have a choice in the matter. Only God himself would make their daughter listen to reason when her cat was missing. 

For about two hours, Bucky, Steve and Emilia had been outside looking for the cat. The sun burned down their backs and Bucky was sweating bullets by the time his daughter ran into an alley without any sort of warning. He didn't call out her name and instinctively chased after her as quickly as he could. Steve was close behind but Bucky was not paying attention to that. Bucky ran after his daughter and sighed in relief when he saw that she was perfectly safe and sound. 

She was crouching beside a box haphazardly made of chunks of wood. The box looked like it was one shove away from crumbling to pieces. The personification of all evil, Maleficent the cat, was sleeping soundly inside the box. She was curled nicely inside and she was purring slightly as she slept. Her ears were lifted, paying attention to the sounds around her, but nothing else indicated that she cared much for what was around her. She simply released another horribly loud pur, her face resting on her front paws, and kept sleeping. 

Bucky didn't believe in animal cruelty, but he wanted to kill that cat. After all the searching and the nightmare of trying to keep his daughter from freaking out because her cat was missing, they found the animal looking like it did not have a single care in the world. Maleficent looked clean and as chubby as ever and like she was incapable of doing anything bad. Bucky most _certainly_ despised the cat. 

Emilia, on the other hand, looked like she was having an internal battle between picking up Maleficent or just letting her sleep peacefully. Thankfully, before Bucky could lose the last piece of patience he had, Steve spoke up. "Pick her up, Emilia. We should go home now before Maleficent decides to run off again." 

"Okay, daddy," she said, offering Steve a smile brighter than the sun and promptly picking up the cat in her arms. 

Maleficent hissed when she saw Bucky and it took everything in him to keep himself from hissing right back. He wasn't sure how he would be able to live with that cat for more than a year, but he figured he would have to bear through it. 

 

****

**{ • • • • }**

It was one of those very rare occasions when all of The Avengers (and their significant others) were in the same place, at the same time, sitting all in an insanely large table. They were all in one of Tony's mansions and the dining room alone was probably bigger than Steve's and Bucky's apartment. Then again, it needed to be that large if all of them were going to be sitting together. 

It was Christmas Day and The Avengers had decided to spend it together. They didn't always get a chance to be together over the holidays but they had managed to pull it off that day. It had been particularly hard to get Thor to be there, but in the end he managed to show up. 

The dinning room was bursting with sound. Almost everyone was talking with someone and whoever wasn't talking was intently listening to someone. Bucky was one of the few who was not talking but he really wasn't listening to anyone. He was looking around the table, at all the familiar faces and the people he had gotten to know so well over these years, and he felt a sense of relief. He still thought most of them were assholes, but good natured assholes. 

Emilia, his now ten year old girl, was sitting across from him and talking Natasha's ear off. The redhead didn't seem to mind all the talking though, so Bucky didn't do anything to remind Emilia to be polite. Every year he noticed more and more how much Natasha loved his daughter. She wasn't vocal about it, but it was obvious in the little things. 

Steve, on the other hand, was busy talking with Sam. The two were discussing something Bucky didn't bother paying attention to. It was probably either work related or about Sam's three year old son. Steve and Emilia were obsessed with the boy and Bucky was sure they were two steps away from adopting the kid as their own (not that Sam would ever agree to that). 

All in all, it was actually going pretty well. Everyone was civil and mostly having a good time. Since it wasn't every day that they got to see each other like this, they were making the best of it, especially because they were together and the world wasn't been threatened by aliens or some shit. It was a good day with music and Christmas lights and presents and good food and that was more than anyone could ask for. 

When the main dinner course was served, the talking quieted down but not by much. Bucky kept his silence and kept on eating. He felt really happy, the kind of happy that made your chest hurt because you felt your heart was about to explode. This was Bucky's life. All of these people were his _family_ , for better or for worse. He hadn't chosen them at first but he now sort of couldn't imagine not having them in his life. 

He turned to Tony, who was making an elaborate speech, and then looked at Pepper who was shaking her head like she thought Tony was being obnoxious, then he looked at Thor who was laughing loudly at something, and one by one, Bucky started looking at everyone. 

When at last his eyes fell on Emi, he felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest with pride and joy. After all the shit he had gone through, his life had turned out to be pretty amazing. He still wasn't sure he deserved any of it, but he sure as hell was happy to have it. 

Bucky felt his eyes sting with happy tears but he told himself not to cry. Everyone else seemed to be having such a great time and he did _not_ want to be the sap that began to cry because he was so foolishly happy. He turned to look at Steve to steel himself, but he found that Steve was already crying. The blonde was spilling happy tears while he looked between Emilia and Bucky. It was like Steve had already read Bucky's mind and felt the same way Bucky did. 

Natasha scoffed when she saw Steve and threw a grape at him. "What the hell are you crying about, Rogers?" 

Instead of letting Steve reply, Bucky was the one to speak up. "He's crying because this is our fucking life. All of you crazy people are our friends, our fucking _family_ , and that's pretty great." 

"I'll drink to that!" Sam said, raising his glass (which coincidentally only had water). 

Everyone else followed Sam's lead and held up their glasses before they said in unison, "Cheers!" 

Yeah, Bucky was happy. He was with all of them, 'till the end of the line. 

 

****

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I fucking wrote this. I'm 100% losing my mind. Oops.


End file.
